Kickin it with Bethany
by Kickin'ItFan4Life24
Summary: Meet Bethany Maya Hanson she may seem like a normal teenager but she has a secret. She is world famous as Maya Hanson. She loves acting more then anything and thanks to her parents support she is still able to have normal life. She goes to karate with her friends, school, and tries to help get Jack and Kim together. But along with interviews and movies can she keep her secret?


**Okay this is another of my Kickin it with stories. This one is Kickin it with Bethany. Bethany is famous around the world as Maya Hanson. I hope you like it. I only own Bethany. She is the love interest fro either Eddie or Jerry. Tell me who you think she should be with**

**Chapter 1: Returning Home**

My name's Bethany Maya Hanson and I'm 13 and a famous actress. I'm known as Maya Hanson in my actress form. My friends all call me by my first name Bethany or just Beth.

I have long brown hair, grey eyes, and I'm tall. I have my nose pierced, belly button pierced, and my ears pierced. Since I act I had bought my parents the house we live in for never giving up on my dreams. I love acting but I wanted to act closer to home. But this movie I had just filmed was one of my favorite series so I couldn't pass it up. I had got to be in British Columbia, Tennessee, and New York. I had gotten all of my family and closet friends something from each place.

I had just filming Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief in British Columbia. It was a 20 hour drive and I had to get up pretty early so I was really tired but excited. I was finally going to be home with my friends and family. In the movie I played Annabeth Chase which was a really amazing experience for me.

I was wearing my red and navy dress, my Maya necklace, and my red high heels. I had curled my hair so I had it curly and down. I was holding my red clutch bag. The limo stopped in front of my house and the driver Daniel said, "We're here Ms. Hanson." I said, "Thank you Daniel." He said, "I'll bring your luggage in."

He opened the door for me and the press was there. A man said, "Ms. Hanson. How is it to be a part of such a big franchise?" I said, "It's a huge deal. I loved my experience. This film is one of the ones that I think people are going to love. But I need to go. I haven't seen my family in a very long time. And it's good time that I came home."

The man said, "Can we schedule an interview?" I said, "You'll have to call my agent." I then walked up to my house and walked inside and saw that the driver had put my luggage in the hallway. I walked into the kitchen and said, "Where is everybody?" Just then the lights turned on and all of my friends and family jumped put and said, "WELCOME HOME BETHANY!" I said, "Oh my god! Really guys? A welcome home party?"

My mother said, "Of course Beth. You been away for months filming. So where did you film?" I said, "We were in British Columbia, Tennessee, and in New York. I got you guys something from everyplace to. Wait here."

I walked over to my luggage and grabbed all the shopping bags. I had everybody's in a separate bag so I could have an easy time separating it and handing it to them. I had also written on the bag so I would know whose it was. I handed each person the their bag and said, "Here you go guys. I hope you like it."

My Sensei Rudy said, "So Bethany. When are you coming back to the dojo?" I said, "As soon as I can. I missed that place along with you guys. But the movie was so much fun to film. But I have to admit being a Black Belt in karate helped when filming the action sequences."

My mother then said, "Well why don't you get changed." I said, "Thant's a good idea." I walked into the hallway and grabbed one of my large orange suitcases and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch and said, "Sorry guys. But it's easier this way trust me." My father said, "Don't worry Beth. We understand. What time did you get up?" I replied, "I had left at 8 p.m. yesterday and I woke up at 5 a.m. today. I'm used to getting up at early times."

I grabbed my boots out of my suitcase, my dark wash shorts, white tank top, and Navy hoodie. I took of my heels and said, "I'll be right back." I walked into the bathroom downstairs and got dressed. I took my hair band that I had tied around my wrist and threw my hair up in a high pony tail and walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

I said, "So. What's been happening the last few months that I've been gone?" My friend Eddie said, "Nothing much. We've been getting picked on by the Black Dragons." I said, "You guys really need to learn to be able to defend yourselves."

Jerry said, "We try yo. But you're the best at martial arts." I said, "Don't worry guys. I'll be back in school in a few days and then you don't have to worry about the Black Dragons."

My mother then said, "Well your father and I have a surprise for you. You have to close your eyes though." I said, "Okay." I closed my eyes and I felt my fathers hands on my shoulders leading me somewhere. He lead me up the stairs and we walked into somewhere. My father then said, "Okay. Open your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw that my room had totally changed and I said, "I love it. But how?"

My friend Milton then said, "Your parents hired a decorator to design it. We helped get some of the stuff in here." I said, "Thanks guys. You're the best." I gave everybody a hug. My phone then rang and I looked at it and saw that it was my agent Jillian Anderson. I had been with her since I was 8 which was when I was discovered. I also had my manager and publicist on my phone.

I answered and said, "Hi Jillian." My mother then said, "We'll leave you alone so that you can talk. She said, "Hi Bethany." I sat down at my desk and logged on to my computer and opened my schedule. She said, "Tomorrow you have an interview for the Percy Jackson movie." I said, "I said, "Okay thanks. Who is it with?" She said, "It's with a Fox news at 1." I said, "Okay thanks." She said, "Well I'll let you go." I said, "Bye." I hung up and then walked downstairs.

I saw that only my parents were there. I said, "Where did the others go?" My mother said, "They went to the dojo. They have a lesson." I said, "Okay. I know that it's my first day back but I want to go. I have to catch up on my karate. I'm going to go."

I grabbed my karate bag from the closet and my water bottle. I grabbed my cell phone and made sure that I took my Maya necklace off and then I said, "I'll see you guys later."

I walked out of the house and walked over to my bike and rode my bike to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I chained my bike to the bike rack and then walked over to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I walked in and Rudy said, "Bethany you're here." I said, "Of course I am. I have to catch up."

I walked over to my locker and put my water bottle and texted my mother saying, _Hey Mom I'm at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I'll text you when I'm on the way home. Love you Mom. Thanks for always being their for me ~Bethany Maya _

I walked into the women's changing room and changed into my black t-shirt that said We Are Infinite and my grey sweat shorts. I walked out and started stretching out before Rudy came over and said, "Okay guys. You guys go over what I taught you yesterday. I need to work with Bethany for a little bit. So that I can get her caught up."

Rudy said, "Okay Beth I'm going to teach you something new." He showed me what he wanted me to do and then had me do it. I took mea few times but I eventually got it. He said, "That was good. I want you to practice so that you can back up to where you were before you left." I said, "Okay. Rudy I don't know if I'm going to make it to practice tomorrow."

He said, "Why not?" I said, "An interview for the Percy Jackson movie." He said, "Okay Beth. Good luck with that." He then walked over to the others to help them out and then he said, "Alright guys practice is over for today."

Milton then said, "Hey Bethany. Want to head over to Phil's with us?" I said, "Sure Milton. The only think I have to do is unpack. Just let me get changed." I walked into the women's changing room and got changed back into my clothes and grabbed all my stuff and walked over to Phil's to meet the guys and ordered what I always did. When I was in town.

We were talking when Phil walked over and said, "Here you kids go. Bethany your home. I love what you did with your haire." I said, "Thanks Phil." He then left and we ate. Eddie then said, "So when are you coming back to school?" I said, "Probably the day after tomorrow. Luckily I was schooled when filing or I'd be so far behind." I looked at my phone and saw the time and said, "I've got to go home and unpack. See you guys later."

I walked back to my bike and put my karate bag and water bottle in the basket and unlocked it and sent my mother a text saying, _On the way home Mom._

I rode my bike home and when I was home I put my bike in the garage and walked in through the garage door and said, "I'm home." I took off my shoes and put my karate stuff where it belonged. My mother said, "Good. Your dad brought all your stuff to your room." I said, "Okay I'm going to go start unpacking.

I walked up to my bedroom and grabbed my first suitcase and started unpacking. When it was late I changed into my Pj's and yelled downstairs, "I'M GOING TO BED. GOODNIGHT." I then walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and did my routine. I then walked back to my room and took out my earrings, belly button ring, and my nose ring.

I then laid on my bed and went to bed. In the morning I woke up and got dressed into my black t-shirt that said Free Hugs, my light blue boot cut jeans, and my black sneakers. I put on a nose ring, my belly button ring, and a pair of earrings. I braided my hair into a side braid with a small braid in it and then put out my outfit for the interview.

I walked downstairs and saw that my parents were already down there and they said, "Morning Bethany." I said, "Morning Mom. Morning Dad." My mother said, "I made you your tea. It's in the mug. You can bring it into your room." I said, "Thanks mom."

I walked back up to my room and finished unpacking. By 12 I was getting ready for my interview with Fox News. I had showered and got into my dress with was a very light tan with black polka dots. I put on my light tan boots and my Maya necklace and put my hair up into it's bun.

I put my makeup on and then my mother yelled up and said, "Bethany the car's here." I said, "Thanks mom." I walked downstairs and I said, "Okay. How do I look?" My dad said, "Beautiful." I said, "Thanks dad." My mom handed me my purse and I walked out to the car and the driver said, "Ready Ms. Hanson?" I said, "Yes I am." We drove to the studio for the interview and man said, "Maya Hanson?" I said, "Yes." He then said, "Follow me." I followed him and he said, "Wait until your called."

I waited until I heard them say, "Maya Hanson please report to the stage." I walked out and waited until I heard them say, "Here she is. Maya Hanson." I walked out and the lady said, "Please sit down." I sat down and Jason Davis said, "Welcome Ms. Hanson." I said, "Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here Jason." He then said, "Tell us about your new movie." I said, "Well it's the first movie in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan. I've always loved the books so being in the movie is just amazing." Lacey then said, "What part do you play?" I replied, "I'm playing Annabeth Chase."

Jason then said, "It must have been hard to be so far away from all of your friends and family." I said, "Yes it was. But my parents were always their for me. And they have a video chat account so I could video chat them whenever I got homesick."

Lacey then said, "Your only 13 and yet your very good at acting. Who do you think your success is driven by?" I said, "Well my parents always thought me that I want it to go for it and since I was younger I wanted to be an actress. But this is more then I could have imagined. I want to thank everybody who watches the movies that I'm in for watching them. Because my fans mean the world to me. You guys are the best."

Jason then said, "Well Maya I think it's safe to say that your going to be an even bigger star in years to come. Now your movie Percy Jackson and the Olympians the lighting thief. What was your favorite scene to film?" I said, "Their were so many good scenes that it's hard to say. But I think my favorite was when Percy first arrived at Camp. Logan did such a good job in that scene. That his performance made the scene even more believable."

Jason then said, "Now you just got back home yesterday. Do you have any plans?" I replied, "Just to catch up with my friends, family, and to get catch up with school."

Lacey then said, "You brought a scene from the movie. Correct?" I said, "Yes I did." Jason then said, "Well let's play the clip." They played the clip and he said, "Wow that was amazing. Was that scene hard to film?" I said, "It was but the scene makes the movie even better." Lacey then said, "Your 13 and your acting skills are amazing. But I have a personal question." I said, "Alright." She then replied, "Do you have a boyfriend?" I said, "No I don't I have a crush on somebody but they don't even know that I like him."

Jason then said, "Well that's to bad but that's all the time we have for this interview. Thank you for coming Maya." I said, "No problem. I had a great time and thank you guys for having me."

The bell then went off and the camera man said, "And we're clear." I then walked to the car and was driven back home. When I walked inside my mother said, "You did great Bethany. It's pretty late I have your dinner on the table." I said, "Thanks Mom."

I walked upstairs and changed into my pajamas and took my jewelry off and took my hair down. I walked downstairs and ate. My mother then said, "You start school tomorrow." I said, "Thanks mom. I'm going to go to bed after I finish eating and checking my email."

I finished eating and then walked up to my bedroom and then logged on to my email and started checking. Once I saw that I had no new emails from anybody I logged off and got out my outfit and then I went to bed.

**Yeah 1****st**** chapter done I hope you liked it. And Bethany is going to be in movies that I love so I hope you guys like this chapter and the interview. Read and review **


End file.
